


The First Time

by alienat



Series: Mending'verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen meets his babies for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt ‘Pregnancy – First Ultrasound’. This is also a timestamp to my story ‘[Mending a Broken Heart](http://alienat.livejournal.com/19573.html)’. I don’t think you need to read that first, though. Comments are love.

 

The bed next to Jensen is empty when he wakes, which is really not any surprise. The pregnancy seems to make Jared getting up even earlier. Maybe it’s the need to go to the bathroom every five minutes. Man, they’re only in the early stages of the second trimester and Jared already needs to pee every damn second.

Jensen rolls onto his back stretching out over the mattress and a grin forms on his face. Today he’s going to see his baby for the very first time. Jared already had an ultrasound when the doctor confirmed that he really is pregnant. But today it’s Jensen’s first time and he’s excited and nervous and scared and all things in between.

This makes it real. Okay, so the slight swell of Jared’s belly already makes it real, but meeting your baby for the first time is a big deal. Yes, Jensen is well aware that he’ll only see his kid on a monitor but he can’t wait for it. He’s been giddy for days. His friends have been teasing him about it all week. And Chad? Well let’s just say he was his usual annoying self.

When Jensen finally gets up and walks over to the en-suite-bathroom, he’s surprised to find Jared standing there. He’s only in his boxers and Jensen swallows hard. The sight of his barely naked husband never ceases to amaze him. The honey toned skin stretching over Jared’s hard muscles, the clear definitions of his pecs and abs and his tight ass – now hidden beneath soft fabric – leave Jensen breathless every single time.

Right now Jared isn’t noticing Jensen standing in the door and he strokes lovingly over the slight swell of his belly. There is a soft smile displaying on his face and he looks completely at peace. He’s beautiful and Jensen just has to walk over to him and wrap his arms around his chest.

“Morning,” he breathes against Jared’s neck, pressing a light kiss against the soft skin.

“Hmm,” Jared hums. “Morning.”

Jensen lets his arms roam over Jared’s belly. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine, Jen.”

“I missed you next to me,” Jensen says gently and Jared turns in his arms.

“Sorry, I just had to pee.”

Jared leans down and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. They kiss lazily and when Jensen pulls away, Jared lets out a soft moan. Jensen runs his fingertips over Jared’s bellybutton and then leans down pressing a gently kiss there.

“Good morning to you too, baby. Today we’re going to meet for the first time and I can’t wait for it.”

Jared lets out a soft chuckle. “Jen, you realize you’ll only see him or her on a monitor, right?”

Jensen huffs and straightens up. “Keep teasing me about it, Jay. For me it’s a big deal to see my child for the first time.” He frowns. “What if I won’t be a good papa, Jay? What if I suck at it?”

Jared shakes his head looking at Jensen with amusement. “You realize that you’re already papa to three kids, right? And I think you’re totally rocking it.”

Jensen nods. “It’s just that he or she will be so small and I just…”

Jared shuts him up with a quick kiss. “You’ll be awesome at it, Jen. I know it. You’re made to be a father.”

Jensen smiles. “If you think so.”

“I do.” Jared nods determined. “Now get dressed or we’ll be late for our appointment.”

~

They drop off Sophie-Ellie and Luke at school an hour later. Annie took the school bus and pressed a kiss to Jared’s and Jensen’s cheek before rushing out the door, wishing them luck. They have an awesome eldest daughter. Not that their smaller kids are any less awesome but that Annie came around like this, still amazes Jensen.

His nerves get back to him as soon as they walk into Dr. Hartley’s office. Jared tries to calm him down with a hand on Jensen’s knee but it doesn’t work. The nurse gives him an amused smile when she takes them to the examination room.

She tells Jared to take off his shirt and then leaves them alone.

“Calm down, Jen.”

Jensen rocks back and forth on his heels. “I can’t. I’m so excited.”

Jared shakes his head, but his eyes are full of adoration. “It’ll be fine, Jen. I promise.”

When Dr. Hartley walks into the room Jensen greets him with a firm handshake. He and Justin have known each other since they were kids, even though they never hang out together. And if Jensen didn’t know that Justin’s straight and happily married with three kids, he might be a little jealous of the way Justin touches Jared.

“So, are we ready to meet the little one?” Justin asks and Jensen nods furiously, which causes a laugh from both Jared and Justin. “Okay, then.”

Justin smears gel on a stick and apologizes for it being cold, before putting it to Jared’s belly. The monitor is black and white and at first Jensen sees nothing. He frowns.

“He or she is there,” Jared reassures him and grips his hand.

Then a thudding beat fills the room and Jared breaks into a bright grin. “That’s the heartbeat, Jen. That’s our baby.”

Jensen swallows and nods. The tears are already threatening to flow, so he grips Jared’s hand a little harder.

Justin smiles at them and explains to them where they can see what. For Jensen there is only a white spot on the monitor. But it doesn’t matter – hearing his baby’s heartbeat and seeing it on screen, even though he can’t make out a thing, almost makes his heart burst with all the happiness.

Justin runs the stick over Jared’s belly a little more and all of a sudden another heartbeat echoes through the room. Jensen’s eyes grow wide and he looks at Jared for answers. His husband is looking just as stunned as Jensen is.

“Well, well,” Justin says, grinning broadly. “It looks like we have another one in there.” He looks at Jensen. “Seems as if you’re having twins.”

“Twins?” Jared breathes. “Twins?”

Jensen can’t believe it. This morning he only thought about meeting his child, know he’s meeting his children and it fills him with love and happiness. This is perfect.

“Jen?” Jared asks slowly and Jensen realizes that he probably scared him with not acknowledging the news.

He leans down and captures Jared’s lips in a quick but passionate kiss. “Twins, baby. We did so good.”

Jared lets out a laugh when Jensen releases him. He’s looking at Jensen with bright eyes, shining with love. Right now Jensen’s life couldn’t be better.

  
  



End file.
